


Sextober Drabbles

by aboywithboobs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), nsfw as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboywithboobs/pseuds/aboywithboobs
Summary: Collection of drabbles I wrote and was too shy to post fully on tumblr. Here, have.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Thighs

Levi loved quarantine. Not the act itself, but one certain consequence to being trapped inside: Eren couldn’t go to the gym as much anymore.

2020 is a dumpster fire of a year, but the thought of Eren having plush thighs now enters his mind anytime he sees his boyfriend in loungewear. He almost feels like he’s in high school all over again with all these erotic thoughts.

It is especially difficult to concentrate when Eren comes into his home office in short shorts to hand him lunch. Levi has started to slap Eren’s ass on the way out. This most likely has not gone unnoticed by Eren as he chuckles every time.

This weekend, Levi has decided to enact his plan. He got a good bottle of wine delivered along with groceries to make Eren a good meal before he goes in for his own feast.

While prepping, Eren came in looking for ways to help. Levi just couldn’t say no, so he let Eren peel and finely chop the garlic. As Eren put it into the pan, Levi came from behind and squeezed his hips and rolled into him a little to work him up.

Eren let out a heavy sigh as Levi kissed his neck gently. His hands travelling to ghost over Levi’s that were doing their exploring. Levi couldn’t help but knead Eren’s thighs and ass. He had been waiting for a perfect moment to do this.

“I see you like my new additions.” Eren breathed into Levi’s ear as he turned the stove eye off before they went any further. Levi took this as his cue and turned Eren around. He gave a good squeeze to Eren’s ass before lifting him onto his hips and carrying him over to the couch.

“Did you wear these loose shorts just to toy with me?” Levi asked with a smirk as he played with the waistband.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. _Sir_.” Eren responded coyly and wiggling his hips to slip out of said shorts. They were tossed aside along with his underwear.

Levi couldn’t handle this behavior even if he wanted to. He gave Eren a heated kiss and started to make his way down. He skimmed Eren’s chest with his fingernails which resulted in Eren blushing and letting out sweet whimpers.

“Is it okay if I fuck your thighs?” Levi asked blushing like an idiot. He craved it so badly.

“Go for it, _captain_.” Eren bit his lip as he liked calling Levi pet names, knowing it only spurred him on.

Levi groaned as he went to retrieve the lube from the bedroom. He quickly came back and finally yanked his pants and boxers down. He kneeled on the couch to get closer to Eren. Levi put his boyfriend's legs over his shoulder, poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock, and inserted himself between Eren’s supple thighs.

He took a deep breath before moving slowly. He positioned himself lower, so that he could move and give Eren some pleasure as well. Eren gave a small gasp as Levi began to go faster.

Their cocks rubbing together and Eren squeezing his thighs was already bringing Levi to high places. He loved the way Eren tried taking deeper breaths to keep some composure but was quickly losing his grip just the same. Levi couldn’t get enough of his lover. He was too perfect, especially now.

Just as Levi felt close, he released Eren’s legs and bit into his thighs. Eren reacted with strained cries and gripped the cushion. Levi grabbed Eren’s midsection and held him close as he slowly eased himself inside Eren.

“Fuck…” They said in tandem with each other. Levi thrusted inside at a rapid rate. Eren clenched around Levi as he came with a loud moan. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulders and proceeded to pull him down for a deep kiss. Levi lost his rhythm and came inside his lover without a second thought.

They pulled away with a string of saliva connecting them still. Levi brushed Eren’s hair back and gave him one more peck on the lips before going to fetch a washcloth. Eren chuckled in response and let his head fall back down.

“I hope that fulfilled your wildest dreams.”

“You always surpass my expectations.” Levi cleaned Eren up like the king he is and gave small kisses and gentle squeezes to Eren's thighs. Eren returned the favor and handed Levi his clothes with a grin.

“Now, let’s finish that pasta. I’m hungry!” Eren exclaimed while only putting on his briefs and returning to the kitchen in a hurry.


	2. Day 5 & 6: Clothed + Frottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a surprise.

Eren had one of the most stressful days at work by far. All he wanted was a peaceful time behind the counter at the café, as much as possible while during a _global pandemic_. It was totally not fair that Levi got to work from the comfort of their apartment.

He knew that it actually wasn’t any better because Levi genuinely liked interacting with people; even though he put on façade about it. But Eren just wanted to be able to fidget in peace and not have people think it was because of the world’s state of disrepair.

Eren sighed as he entered the apartment and started shredding his clothes into the hamper that was moved next to the door. He left his briefs on and only noticed how quiet his surroundings were when he came out of the shower. Levi would’ve at least greeted him.

“Love?” Eren called out to the emptiness as he clung his towel to his waist. A shuffling noise came from the bedroom. Eren headed towards it warily. As soon as Eren was going to open the door, a pitiful “fuck” came from inside.

Eren opened the door slowly to find that the lights were off and candles lit on the cleared surfaces. Then he met eyes with a struggling Levi. He was squirming against the bed, only in orange thigh-highs and a black g-string.

“W-what are you doing there, kitten?” Eren swallowed and blushed at the sight. He was not expecting this homecoming present at all.

“I was trying to wait for you, but I g-guess I started using the warming lube too early.” Levi spoke breathlessly through his ruts into the mattress. Eren stared stunned for a second at his alluring partner.

“Want me to help you out?”

“P-please…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got no sleep last night and today was a heavy ADHD day, so here. A snack.


End file.
